


a little karma

by joltik



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joltik/pseuds/joltik
Summary: There are so many things the Vogue Elves could take from Lucretia. Given this, the actual sacrifice they ask of her is very minor. And yet...





	a little karma

“That was a marvelous round, darlings!” the lich Edward says as Lucretia and Cam stumble in, bloodied and shaking, after their latest round in Wonderland. “But–”

“You know what’s coming next,” Lydia continues after him, not missing a beat. “Another round at the Wheel! Are you excited?”

“Really can’t say I am,” Cam says, and as Edward starts to say “Well, that’s no fun–” he cuts him off. “Oh, don’t worry, I’ll go. First up, right?” he says, tilting his head toward Lucretia.

“No, I’ll…” she says, fingers clenched around her staff. “I think…I’ll go first this time.” Hesitantly, she steps up to the wheel and spins.

“Oh, you’ve landed on Brain,” purrs Edward. “Verrrry interesting.”

“Brain,” Lydia says, tapping her chin with an index finger, “is all about the mind. And in your case….my, there’s so many things we could take from you. Hmm….”

“I refuse,” Lucretia says, her fingers trembling. “I’ll take the penalty.”

“Before you’ve even heard what we’re asking for? You don’t strike me as the hasty type.”

There’s too much at stake, Lucretia knows. She had recognized the two elves as liches immediately, and so they were immune to Fisher. So if they had access to her mind, like this, they could take…anything from her. Things that only she knows. Memories that only she can protect.

Memories that she’s stolen.

“Oh, that’d be a fun one,” Edward says. “Lucretia. You weren’t always this…proactive, were you?”

“I already told you, I refuse,” Lucretia says, more firmly, fingers still trembling.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Lydia says, in a mockery of a reassuring tone. “It’s nothing too bad in this round. We’re not ready to bring out the big guns, just yet.”

“There was something that happened, wasn’t there. That shaped your destiny. What would happen…”

“…If we took your memory,” Lydia continues, “of the year with the Judges?”

“It wouldn’t change who you are, of course!” Edward immediately follows. “You’d still be who you are now.”

“You’d just be lacking…context.”

Lucretia looks down at her boots. No context, huh….that’s probably what she deserves, isn’t it?

Is this the cruelty of Wonderland, or is it karma for what she’s done?

“I accept,” she says.


End file.
